


You are beautiful~

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, First Time, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Joyful, Love, M/M, Malec, Sweet, Top Alec Lightwood, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: In Shadowhunters 2x18 we can see how the first time of Malec started.Ending with the beautiful scene about Magnus Cat Eyes.In this FanFiction you can read how the scene might have go on~





	You are beautiful~

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This whole FanFic is only about Malecs First Time  
> if you don't like to read sex-scenes or gay sex you shouldn't read it at all  
> if you like to - read on~

"Magnus~ they’re beautiful. You are beautiful."

The Warlock couldn't believe his ears in this moment. Did Alec really said, that his eyes were beautiful. His demonic cat eyes. For a moment he held his breathe. Then his look softened. A loving and tender smile took place on his lips. Alec smiled back. Full of joy and love for Magnus, like he always did since the first time they met. Magnus had never met someone before who was so true of hearts than this wonderful Shadowhunter. He snuggled his cheek in Alec’s hand and held it near with his own. For this moment the time stood still.

  
Magnus took a deep breath when his eyes wandered down from Alec’s beautiful hazel ones to his lips. Right now he was sure, that this, what they were about to do, was the right thing to the right time. Soft he stroke from his hand over Alec's arm until his fingers fondle gently through his short hair in his neck. While his body turned a bit more to his love he came closer. A last look to Alec's loving eyes, before he catched his lips. Moving again he brought himself on top of Alec again.

  
The kiss Magnus gave him was tender but also bound with a wish for more. Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock, when he was kissed back into the pillows. Impatiently he tugged on the edge of Magnus long sleeve and started to pull it up again. Magnus purred into the kiss, feeling Alec’s fingers circle on his back. A last time he let his lips drown into their deep kiss, before he let it go. His cat eyes looked down to Alec before he sat up again. Alec sat half up too to shove the long sleeve over Magnus head. It landed somewhere besides the bed.

  
Alec's eyes laid on Magnus bare chest for a moment. The last time he had seen his love like this, they had a fight. The last time he was unsure but this time he just did, what he desired. Izzy had said he shouldn't think and it would be the best he won't do so until~

Alec blushed a bit by his thoughts. Fast he sat his lips on Magnus chest, leaving tiny kisses on every centimeter while he also covered his blushed cheeks.

Magnus didn't seem to mind him. His breathe had become deeper and he had closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the stormy but soft kisses more now. His fingers caressed over Alec's chest and back, exploring what he until now only could have seen but never touched. When Magnus fingers reached the edge of the pants he let his fingertips stroke along from the back to the front. Fumbling at the button and zipper, when Alec's lips left him.  
Their eyes met and Magnus smiled. Alec's eyes became a little unsure and his love could see how his thoughts were coming back. Catching Alec's lips with a tender sensual kiss, his warm hand slipped into the opened jeans. Alec let out a soft pant into the kiss when Magnus’s fingers stroked over his clothed center. The younger let the kiss became more yearning short after. Placing his other hand in Alec’s back he lead him back on the bed again. Still hanging over him on all four, his hands left Alec for the moment. Magnus lips started to wander down, leaving a trail of hot soft kisses over Alec’s neck side, down his collarbone and deeper over his sternum. The Shadowhunters eyes followed him. His chest raised stagnant as if he had to remind himself that he had to breathe once in a while.

  
When Magnus reached the waistband of Alec's shorts, he set a tiny hot kiss on it before he lifted himself up. His fingers grabbed the top of the jeans and the shorts in one. The Warlocks eyes still laid on his love. He saw Alec's eyes flicker back and forth.  
"May you help me with this Hun and lift up your mid."  
The request was enough to kept Alec from thinking. Magnus hadn't looked down at Alec when he had undressed him. Leaving the pants and socks on the ground, he bit his lips when he saw how Alec now fully naked laid on the golden sleeves of his bed. Long legs moved restless through the shapes of gold. For a moment he couldn't breathe. Alec's unsure eyes laid on him, when the Shadowhunter lifted himself up a bit.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Magnus blinked.  
"No~ everything is fine. I just had to ~ catch my breath." he gave back honest, before he zipped open his shoes and lifted himself up on his knees to get rid of his pants too.  
"May I?" Alec had laid his hand on top of Magnus's which where fumbling on the button of his trousers.  
"Sure~ whatever you wish."  
Alec smiled tender and let himself drown into Magnus eyes. He sat up more and shove his free hand in Magnus neck. Dragging Magnus towards him, his eyes jumped to Magnus's and back to his lips again before he pressed his lips on his. He led the kiss longing and passionate. Letting his hands grabbing the front of Magnus's trouser, the Warlock shoved his hands around Alec's neck the same time, held him near, while he answered the kiss with the same passion. Alec had a bit trouble to open the pants, but none of them minded as lost as they were in their kiss. When Magnus pants slipped down Alec's fingers groped tender over the warlock’s shorts searching for the waistband. He found and let his hands stroke to his hips. His fingers ahead he let them slip into Magnus shorts, wander soft over his skin, taking the shorts down with them while they stroked down the sides of Magnus's legs. With a little help of Magnus the pants and shoes fell down shortly after. Shivering Alec’s hands found his way back to Magnus hips. The hands and their lips where the only touch they had, but the Shadowhunter could feel the heat from the body only some centimeters away from him. Wrapping his arms around him he lost the lips when he turned them and brought them back down on the bed.

Magnus looked up to his love with an amused smirk.

“Shadowhunter~ hm?”

Alec laughed softly. Magnus caught him again with his hands, dragging him down to him. Their lips found each other in another passionate kiss until Alec laid down his body half on his love. They both could feel the heat coming from the other one. The Shadowhunter felt it against his leg at first. Magnus lifted up his leg between Alec’s letting the kiss become more consuming. Both panted soft into the kiss. But Alec released Magnus lips and lifted himself up. He crawled down from Magnus and laid himself by his side.

“Is everything okay?” Now it was Magnus who asked. Alec looked down, letting his eyes wander down Magnus body. His fingers followed them. Caressed his chest and wandered lower.

“I~” More out of curiosity he let his fingertips fondle down Magnus mid. When the warlock shivered soft and let out a delightful tiny moan, Alec pulled them away.

Magnus looked up to him.

“Why do you stop?”

“You shiver, I thought you might not like it.”

Magnus laid his arm around his love and lifted himself up to kiss him softly.

“I like it.” Alec’s eyes widened a bit, as if he was about to ask *really?*

He set his fingers down on Magnus penis again. Softly exploring the whole of it and still not knowing what he should do or what was right. The older one could see the insecure of his boyfriend, but he had all the patience in the world. So he started to set soft kisses on the side of Alec’s neck, nibbled it upwards until he reached the ear.

“Alexander~” he whisper in his ear with a deep voice. The Shadowhunter closed his eyes. He loved it when Magnus called him by his full name and the voice let a warm shudder running down his back.

“Just do~ what you would like yourself~ what you do when you~ pleased yourself~” Magnus whispered on to motivate his love.

Alec’s eyes opened immediately before he blushed in a deep red.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of Alec. I would have wondered when you didn’t have ~ tested~ something by yourself.” His words didn’t helped Alec’s blush to go away. He gulped. Magnus let his lips kiss on. His free hand now started to stroke down the side of Alec. When he reached his waist he let one finger brush down to Alec’s mid. Caressing softly over the full length, he laid his fingers around it and began a soft massage. Alec closed his eyes and let out a delightful breath. Jumping over his shadow he followed Magnus example and closed his fingers around his love’s one. The massage Alec gave him was more intense more imperious. Magnus let out a joyful moan, leaving his warm breathe on Alec’s neck. The Warlocks fingers got more intensive too now, while he here and there let his thumb rubbing soft over the head of Alec’s cock. Alec’s breath got deeper when he more and more hardened in Magnus hand. Without noticing it, he started to thrust more into the pleasing hand. A soft moaning ran out of his mouth when he enjoyed it to the fullest. Magnus let go of his neck and catched Alec’s lips breathless. Passionate and devouring was the kiss he gave his love, both nearly unable to hold it.

“Let’s make the next step Hun~” Magnus whispered darkly against Alec’s lips.

Alec froze and broke the kiss.

“I don’t know how.” He whispered insecure. Magnus took Alec’s hand from his mid after he had let go of Alec’s before. Placing his now free hand at Alec’s shoulder he pushed him soft back into the pillows. Following him the whole time, he hung over him shortly after.

“Don’t worry my dear~ I’ll guide you through it.”

Alec still lowered his eyes, he felt stupid and not worth this wonderful man on top of him. Magnus lifted himself up when he got aware of it and laid his forefinger under Alec’s chin.

“It’s okay Alec. I would love to do it with you.”

“Why?” Alec shrugged his shoulder, before he could feel how Magnus laid down on him. His hot skin on his, he could even feel his erection stroke against his.

“Because I want you, with everything I feel for you. And because it would be an honor to be your first.” Alec blushed slightly.

“I never was someone’s first, Alexander.” Magnus confessed.

The young man looked up to Magnus disbelieving.

“Never?” he asked even that he could see the truth of Magnus words already in his eyes.

“Never.” The over 400 years old warlock confirmed. “You would be my first ~ first one.”

Alec laid his arms around his love and smiled up to him.

“You shall have the honor~”

The next kiss they fell into was tender. Magnus could feel his heartbeat calming down. He could sense Alec’s too; beating in the same rhythm like his. He let the kiss become more intensive but still sensual. Alec’s hands began to wander again, exploring every centimeter of Magnus body. The Warlock panted soft when his love reached his bottom. One of his hands left Alec’s side and snapped. Magic flickered around his fingers before a tube of gel appeared in it.

“We will need this~” he whispered. Alec opened his eyes to blink shortly to the tube.

“Just tell me what to do.”

Magnus opened the tube.

“Give me your hand.” He said and let gel drop onto it when Alec held it beyond the tube.

“Rub it warm between your fingers, will you.” It wasn’t that they had to do it but it was definitive more pleasant that way. When his love was ready Magnus took the hand and guided it down to his own entrance.

“Spread it around there and over it. The more slippery it is, the easier you can slide in.”

“Okay~” Alec just answered, was his confidence up since Magnus confession. Magnus smiled catching Alec’s lips again to continue their kiss; they had only broken to speak some words. Alec softly rubbed the gel around the entrance. Magnus breathing got faster. He let the tube fall beside them and shoved his hand between the both of them. Entwine his love’s cock with the hand he started to massage him again. A dark groan rolled over his lips when Alec rubbed directly over the entrance. Given Magnus reaction he did it again. Magnus cuddled tighter against him robbing a yearningly kiss from Alec’s lips.

“Next step?” Alec asked into the kiss.

“Yes please~” Magnus whispered longing.

The next second Magnus laid at his back again. Alec was between his legs pressing himself soft against him.

“Wait~” Magnus gasped. “What do you do?”

“Taking the next step.” Magnus eyes widened when he shook his head.

“No, wait.” Alec stopped immediately.

“You need to prepare me with your fingers first.” Alec looked down to him thinking about the words he had heard.

“We can use a toy if you don’t~” Alec kissed him to stop his words.

“No toy. I’ll do it myself.” Magnus blinked in grateful surprise and smiled.

After a short turn Magnus was on top again.

“It will never get boring with you~ that much is clear.”The warlock said with a smile.

Alec blushed slightly when he smirked soft. He then took the gel tube again and managed to open it one-handed. Taking more of the gel he made it warm again before he circled around Magnus entrance another time. Rubbing over it he could hear the soft moaning against his neck. Then he let a finger sank into Magnus. The warlock let go of Alec’s neck immediately groaning darkly. More surprised Alec let only his fingertip in his love for a moment. Then he shoved the finger deeper into him, sliding deeper and deeper while he touched soft the inner of Magnus.

Magnus took a long breathe, when he could feel Alec's finger wandered deeper and deeper. His eyes closed he was about to melt. It was a long time ago since he felt someone there. He pushed himself more on the joy, let the finger slide completely in. A hot shiver ran through him when he groaned darkly. Alec had just thrust against his pleasure point. The Shadowhunter stopped for the moment. His eyes wandered to Magnus in a mix of curiosity and arousal. Then his fingertip stroke over this point again. Magnus moaned instantly in joy. Alec smiled with love in his eyes. Then he started to circle on this point over and over again. His love melted on top of him.

  
"Wait~" Magnus asked for after a while, his voice rough and deep.  
"Don't you enjoy it?" Alec asked becoming a bit insecure.  
"I do~ too much. If you don't stop now, it will be over before we started." he whispered breathless.

Shyly Alec smiled before he let his finger slide out.  
"Can you~ give me one more, please?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear nibbling along the edge of his ear softly.  
"Are you sure?" the Shadowhunter asked confused.  
Magnus let his hand slide between both of them, surrounding Alec's Erection with his hand. Softly he began to massage him.  
"I like to feel you~ soon. But you have to widen me before~ so I can enjoy it fully." he whispered on, not telling his love what would happen, if he wouldn’t be so careful. He could take it like he always did but he wouldn't want to make his love more insecure.  
Alec understood and nodded, he for sure wouldn't ask again. He took more of the gel and warmed it up before he circled around the entrance. With his other hand he led Magnus up a bit to look at him. Magnus asking eyes laid on him, when he let both fingers slide in him. His love moaned in pleasure. Alec loved this sight. Panting himself lightly he sat soft sensual kisses on Magnus front neck. Kissing himself up to his lips, Alec catched them to find himself in a passionate breathless kiss soon after.

  
"Alexander~" his love purred to his lips. Magnus had started to move his hips. So Alec's fingers thrust more into him. He seemed to understand. Tenderly his fingers started to ram into him, sliding deeper with every thrust. Magnus was moaning more than he breathed. Alec could feel the heat rising in his body too. But Magnus didn't forget his boyfriend while he let himself fall more and more. His massages got more intense nearly passionate. Here and there he let Alec thrust into his hand to stimulate his fantasy. Alec wrapped his free arm around him dragging him closer. His answer to Magnus kiss became more yearning.  
"Magnus~"  
Alec's moaning voice sent a hot shiver through Magnus body.  
"Take me~" he whispered seductive against his lips. "Take me Alexander." His voice nothing more than a rough deep whisper.  
Alec couldn't breathe. He had fall for this man in a blink of an eye, but to see him like this, knowing he was responsible for it just left him breathless. His fingers left fast before he fumbled after the gel. Magnus let the kiss go for a second to watch his love. Yellow cat eyes laid yearning and loving at Alec. The younger one licked his lips not even knowing what he was doing. Magnus just smirked.  
"Hm ?"  
Magnus came nearer to him, to whisper the next words against his lips.  
"You are hot, Hun." Licking softly along Alec's lips. Alec gasped. He caught Magnus lips the next second devoured them nearly. Magnus let himself fall into the kiss, closing his eyes. When he heard the click of the tube his kiss got expectant. He lifted himself up to leave them space to prepare.

Shortly he shook his head when he saw how Alec squeezed some gel on his hand.

"May I?" the Warlock asked with a promise of pleasure in his voice, conjuring a condom between his fingers. Alec nodded slightly. Magnus ripped it open while Alec let the tube tumble to the ground. Magnus got up a bit and crawled a half step back.  
Placing one hand around Alec's lower shaft, he massaged him a bit. Then bent down to set a soft sucking kiss on Alec's top. The Shadowhunter groaned darkly. He hadn't expected his love to do this. Magnus hand wander higher, rubbing over the head to tempt Alec. Placing the condom on top he rolled it down with slight pressure. He would spare his lips for another time.

Desire with a mix of impatience reflected in Alec's eyes that still followed everything Magnus was doing. The warlock came back down on all four when he was ready. Crawling over his love with the elegance of a hunting Panther, he lend down with his upper body to kiss Alec. The Shadowhunter took the kiss with pleasure and answered it with impatiently desire. Alec's Hands stroke down Magnus sides, soft but determined. Longing for more he grabbed Magnus hips and brought him down on him shortly after. Still in Alec's stormy but typical way he tried to place Magnus directly at his cock. The first time he slipped away from the entrance. Magnus gasped slightly when he felt him. He pressed his lips at Alec's a last time, before he sat himself up above him. One hand landed on Alec's chest, when he looked down to Alec. Licking his lips himself now, he could see the burning desire in Alec's eyes. The next moment he grabbed his Erection and placed himself on top of it. Alec held his breath. Slowly Magnus let himself down on it. His breathe faltered. With a loud and dark pleasured moan Magnus let himself down on his loves erection. Alec answered with a hot groan. His hands grabbed his loves hips stronger. The tightness of Magnus hole left him shivering of lust. Shoving him down on himself more and more, Magnus laid his head in his neck letting himself fall again. Alec didn't stop before Magnus had swallowed him completely. Both gasped shortly. Sending his hands up, caressing softly along Magnus sides, Alec sat up too now. Dark hazy eyes filled with lust and love looked up to Magnus meeting his cat eyes full of pleasure and desire.  
"Alexander~" he whispered, when he wrapped his arms around his love, placing a breathless kiss softly at Alec's lips. They both drowned in this kiss becoming more filled with desire and pleasure.

When Magnus had get used to the unbelievable good feeling of Alec plugged into him, he lifted his hips a bit. Let Alec slide out only a small bit before he forced himself down in delight. Tender but yearning he started to ride the Shadowhunter. Alec’s moaning sounded up to him like a beautiful melody creating a song of pleasure with his own voice. His love still stabled his hips but let him space to move as he loved to. With every time he left Alec he let him glide out a little more only to swallow him completely with the next thrust his love had started to give him. Softly and small given the position they had but dosed perfectly. They found their own rhythm fast. Their voices a melody of covetousness. Their movements a dance of lust and desire. Magnus was the first who broke the kiss, when Alec found his pleasure point with a deeper thrust. He pressed himself down on Alec’s erection a little longer, before he got back to the rhythm. Alec’s hand stroke softly to his back, positioned itself at his coccyx. He now used the right arm to lend back a bit to stable himself, but also got more space to move. Magnus placed his hands at Alec’s shoulder doing the same. Gently one hand crawled through the short hair in Alec’s neck when he lifted himself up. When he let himself slide down on Alec this time, his love rim into him harder and deeper. Magnus groaned lustfully. Alec could feel how he tightened around him. Pushing himself back he nearly slipped out completely when Magnus did the same. They found themselves again in a heartbeat. Their voices dripping of desire. Magnus laid his head back. Another more intense rhythm was found as they went on like this. Alec’s eyes still opened to remind every single second of this beauty in front of him, he propped himself up a bit more. His lips found Magnus chest, setting tiny hot kisses on it. Magnus body already trembled, his inner clenching around Alec’s hard erection inside him. Again and again his sweet Shadowhunter now found the one point in him that made him nearly yell in lust. Their bodies still sucking for more, riding on a wave of desire and pure lust.

Magnus fingers clawed into Alec’s shoulder. A darkly lustfully groaning rolled over his lips, with the next lustful thrust of Alec. When he came between them, his inner creased hard around his love, pushing Alec over the edge too. Alec’s lips sucked hard on Magnus chest, leaving a tiny mark before he throw his head back. A loud of liberating lust and releasing desire ran out of his mouth when he came in him.

Softly and still breathless Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, taking him with him, when he let himself fall back onto the bed softly. Purring Magnus cuddle himself tighter on Alec, still trying to catch his breath. He could feel the strong fast heartbeat of his love, hard stumbling breathing and the heat of his body.

Magnus closed his eyes when he calmed down a bit. Alec’s hug had got softer and his breath more steady so as his heartbeat. When the slightly snoring came to his ears he lifted himself up carefully to look at the Shadowhunter. Alec had fallen asleep, still with a joyful smile on his lips. The same smile appeared on Magnus lips when he lend down to set a soft kiss on Alec’s chest. Snuggling himself up on Alec again he closed his eyes.

“I love you Alexander~” his voice whispered silently and unheard from the Shadowhunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this FanFic inspired by all the hot gifs I got the last time on twitter  
> and bc of a strong wish of one of my Angels Saléha. ;)
> 
> I hope y'all liked it~


End file.
